Kindly Tradition
Mike and Max are going to vacation: let's follow them and get inspired by their trip! 'Requirements:' Level 16 'No timers! ' You have 7 days to complete all the tasks. 'Rewards: ' *Greek House (450 and 1 every 5 hours) *Olive Tree *Potted Monsteras x2 *20 There are 3 different task chains for different levels! 'Quest Steps:' Levels 16-29= sc-kindly-tradition-start.PNG Sc-kindly-tradition-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! Sc-kindly-tradition-reward1.PNG Sc-kindly-tradition-reward2.PNG Kindly tradition I *Collect 5 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) *Collect 14 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Collect 8 Mint Leaves (Convenience Store) Kindly tradition II *Collect 7 Straw Hats (Family House) *Hand out 24 Brochures (German House, Family House, Colonial House) *Collect 8 Excursion Tickets (visit friends’ cities and click on buildings with a coin or a clock above) Kindly tradition III *Collect 8 Trowels (Subway Station) *Collect 18 Drills (Cozy House) *Collect 10 Barrows of Sand (Construction Factory - Concrete Compound - 10m - can use items from inventory) Kindly tradition IV *Collect 9 Jugs of Lemonade (Premium Cottage) *Collect 12 Hamburgers (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 5 Cups of Tea (Coffee House) Kindly tradition V *Collect 4 Sprigs of Rosemary (Greengrocer’s Shop) *Train 3 (College) *Collect 2 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) Kindly tradition VI *Collect 7 Peacock Feathers (Stationery Shop) *Produce 4 Lots of Printed Cotton (Textile Factory - 3h) *Collect 3 White Bricks (Ask friends) Kindly tradition VII *Collect 3 Amethysts (Luxury Apartment - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 14 Jasmines (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 20 Barrows of Soil (Farm - Squash - 2h) |-|Levels 30-64= sc-kindly-tradition-start.PNG sc-kindly-tradition-mid1.PNG|Kindly tradition 1 sc-kindly-tradition-mid2.PNG|Kindly tradition 2 sc-kindly-tradition-mid3.PNG|Kindly tradition 3 sc-kindly-tradition-mid4.PNG|Kindly tradition 4 sc-kindly-tradition-mid5.PNG|Kindly tradition 5 sc-kindly-tradition-mid6.PNG|Kindly tradition 6 sc-kindly-tradition-mid7.PNG|Kindly tradition 7 Sc-kindly-tradition-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! Sc-kindly-tradition-reward1.PNG Sc-kindly-tradition-reward2.PNG Kindly tradition I *Collect 12 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) *Collect 25 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Collect 23 Mint Leaves (Convenience Store) Kindly tradition II *Collect 12 Satin Flowers (Premium Cottage) *Hand out 36 Brochures (German House, Family House, Colonial House) *Collect 15 Excursion Tickets (visit friends’ cities and click on buildings with a coin or a clock above) Kindly tradition III *Collect 16 Trowels (Subway Station) *Collect 11 Cleaning Sprays (Petrol Station - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 18 Barrows of Sand (Construction Factory - Concrete Compound - 10m - can use items from inventory) Kindly tradition IV *Collect 3 Pumpkin Pies (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 33 Hamburgers (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 14 Cups of Tea (Coffee House) Kindly tradition V *Collect 5 Magic Lanterns (Cinema) *Train 4 (College) *Collect 6 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) Kindly tradition VI *Collect 3 Antique Vases (Jewelry Shop) *Produce 10 Lots of Printed Cotton (Textile Factory - 3h) *Collect 7 White Bricks (Ask friends) Kindly tradition VII *Collect 4 Flower Pots (Shopping Center) *Collect 34 Jasmines (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 28 Barrows of Soil (Farm - Squash - 2h) |-|Levels 65+= sc-kindly-tradition-start.PNG sc-kindly-tradition-high1.PNG|Kindly tradition 1 sc-kindly-tradition-high2.PNG|Kindly tradition 2 sc-kindly-tradition-high3.PNG|Kindly tradition 3 sc-kindly-tradition-high4.PNG|Kindly tradition 4 sc-kindly-tradition-high5.PNG|Kindly tradition 5 sc-kindly-tradition-high6.PNG|Kindly tradition 6 sc-kindly-tradition-high7.PNG|Kindly tradition 7 sc-kindly-tradition-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-kindly-tradition-reward1.PNG sc-kindly-tradition-reward2.PNG Kindly tradition I *Collect 18 Strawberry Cocktails (Pub) *Collect 24 Ring Cakes (Bakery) *Collect 30 Mint Leaves (Convenience Store) Kindly tradition II *Collect 11 Scooters (Auto Repair Shop) *Hand out 45 Brochures (German House, Family House, Colonial House) *Collect 20 Excursion Tickets (visit friends’ cities and click on buildings with a coin or a clock above) Kindly tradition III *Collect 9 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 25 Cleaning Sprays (Petrol Station - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 33 Barrows of Sand (Construction Factory - Concrete Compound - 10m - can use items from inventory) Kindly tradition IV *Collect 14 Boxes of Popcorn (Cinema) *Collect 45 Hamburgers (Bistro - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 22 Cups of Tea (Coffee House) Kindly tradition V *Collect 4 UV lamps (Bowling Alley) *Train 5 (College) *Collect 17 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant - Mouse - 12h) Kindly tradition VI *Collect 9 Antique Vases (Jewelry Shop) *Produce 18 Lots of Printed Cotton (Textile Factory - 3h) *Collect 12 White Bricks (Ask friends) Kindly tradition VII *Collect 15 Flower Pots (Shopping Center) *Collect 40 Jasmines (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 38 Barrows of Soil (Farm - Squash - 2h) by BlackRoseShelli - 01:09, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Category:Special Quests